


Walking on Eggshells

by JessabellStories



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessabellStories/pseuds/JessabellStories
Summary: Shadow returns from a very lengthy international trip and finds Sonic locked inside his room. He seems to have fallen into a deep depression after the untimely death of his mustached rival, Dr. Eggman. His friends don’t seem to want to speak to him or even want anything to do with him, so Shadow decides he has to step in and show the little blue speedster that there is always a tomorrow. However, as Shadow soon finds out, Sonic seems a bit… Off. Has he changed? Or has the shock finally snapped him out of his happy-go-lucky state? Only Shadow can find out now as everyone else seems to lock themselves as far away from the hedgehog as possible. What will he discover and does Shadow have any idea what he is getting himself into? Find out in this very unsettling Sonadow story,





	Walking on Eggshells

 

Everything seemed so cold… The trees had completely lost their leaves, and my airplane started to pull into its designated terminal. Snow hadn’t quite fallen, but the road was certainly slippery, and the wing of the plane seemed to have a very thin line of white, slick ice gently resting on it. I swear it wasn’t winter where I came from, even though it was the middle of December. Everything was just so much brighter there, nothing compared to the dreary, sad, cloud-covered winter of Adevăr. I had finally completed my international business trip in Frică after months of serving all different forms of volunteering. It was in my nature to take these trips, as I felt more at peace making a difference to as many peoples lives as possible.

 

I pulled my jet black leather jacket out of the bag below my seat taking a moment to look down at my sprawling white chest fur. I usually trimmed it, but it was just so cold I thought it would help me keep warm. I pulled gently on my gloves, making sure they were on tight before taking a look at my beady red demon eyes and ebony fur in the reflection of my airplane window. Most of the children I had talked to on my trip said I looked both terrifying and adorable... Kind of like an Albino kitty. Made me miss my own cat who was stuck at home with his caretaker for the past couple months, I could not wait to snuggle him as soon as I opened that door. I glanced over at my partner in crime, Rouge. She always wanted to come on these trips with me, and after years of being by my side, I discovered how much I loved having her near me. She was dependable, snarky, smart and of course strikingly beautiful. Even a purely gay person like myself can appreciate someone that stunning, even though I would never admit it. Her large white ears twitched as I looked down at her slightly mischevious sweater dress and boots. Her bat wings were gently curled up as if she was hanging upside down; which trust me, she tried a couple of times before the flight attendants forced her to remain sitting. I nudged her a little on the shoulder, trying to wake her from her catatonic state. I understand, Rouge. It has been a long few months, and it’s finally time to go home and get some well-deserved shut-eye

 

“Wake up, you dunce. We have parked, and I’m really not in the mood to carry you off the plane. People will think your dying or something.” I scowled in slight disgust as I pulled out my thick coat and map out of its compartment.

 

I quickly reached into my pocket to pull out my phone and check the time. It was already 8:15 pm; and in my opinion, that was way too late. Thank goodness I will be home and snuggling under my fluffy comforter soon.

 

“Oh cmonnnn, baby boy. It’s not like people would find you carrying me strange. We do look like a great couple.” She opened one eye to look at me before releasing a giant yawn and caressing her other eye, slightly rubbing her mascara under her eye which did make me chuckle a little inside. She was still beautiful, no matter how messed up her makeup got.

 

 "Don’t test my patience, woman. You and I both have had a long past couple months and I rather not use my limited energy on bickering. By the way, have you heard from anyone lately? My texts and call boxes have been surprisingly empty. Usually, I get an update or something. I wonder if anything is up.” I glanced down at my phone in slight worry before standing and pulling Rouge’s arm to help her up.

 

It was very strange… I felt out of the loop, which is certainly not a good feeling. I was considered part of Sonic’s team, so I usually got updates about Ivo’s many failed attempts to beat the blue pin cushion (as Ivo would say himself), but I got nothing the past six weeks. On top of that, Sonic usually sends me random texts throughout the course of my trips, in a way I find it kind of charming. He is always there, even if I really don’t feel like I need it. Somehow though, I feel a bit… Neglected? I mean I don’t deserve any of this attention, but it does feel comforting to see a text from him when I have those especially long and hard days. Sometimes, he even calls me to talk about pretty much whatever is on his mind and even the sound of his voice can bring a slight smile lips. Of course, I would never admit any of this to his face… So maybe he had enough. He got tired of giving and not getting anything in return.

I feel a little… Sad, I suppose. I really did enjoy his company, but I suppose this is for the best. He probably found something more rewarding than talking to someone who would never admit how much he enjoys being in contact with him.

“Oh, my…. Look how worried the great ultimate lifeform looks! That’s certainly a step in the right direction. Maybe all this service has helped clear that foggy emo mind of yours.” Rouge’s jokey and sarcastic voice quickly snaps me to attention as I realize I am fully out of the airplane and at the airport's lobby.

 

She gently patted my head as my face turned from concerned to fairly annoyed. She knows I don’t like being touched, especially in public. However, it was a nice gesture. She probably knows I am coming to grief with some realization she knows she will never understand, nor get me to express.

“As I said earlier… Do not test my patience. I am not concerned, merely observing the situation and trying to find a logical explanation. In my opinion, that could not be more me.” I push her hand away as I flushed slightly in embarrassment. I know some weakness had come out to show its ugly face and I was not okay with it.

 

Thankfully, Rouge knows how to handle such situations by giving me space but expressing that she cares with a soft smile. I know you’re here for me Rouge, but I think I have to think this through on my own. At the very least, I should go see Sonic and make sure he’s alright. If he is, then I will leave him be. If he wants to come back, he is more than welcome.

 

“Fine, fine. But, I will catch you someday, stripes. One day, you will care about something or someone so deeply, you won’t even know how to show it.” She quickly pulled our luggage off of a carousel and once again, I noticed I had kind of blacked out from reality. When did I even get here.

 

I have no idea how I get from point A to point B without even really looking where I am going. I guess as an ultimate lifeform; I can run on autopilot rather easily.

I looked down at my phone again, with the screen stuck on Sonic’s contact. Maybe I should call him? It is rather late though; he probably wouldn’t answer or worse I could wake him up. My anxiety, which I noticed was in full swing, got the better of me and I decided to put it back into my pocket. Maybe tomorrow.

Rouge and I both walked towards the sliding doors to the freezing outside, and I could tell by the strangers all bundled up beyond the door that it was going to be extremely unpleasant. Hopefully, our taxi will come shortly because I am not in the mood to freeze outside for very long. All the sudden, something hit me, and I decided to check my voicemails. Why in the world hadn’t I done that to start off, I have no idea, but I speedily yanked my phone out of its pocket.

“You really are worried, huh? I’m sure everything is fine.” She said comfortingly with a very slight but concerned smile. 

I didn’t really even notice her response to my violent phone pulling because of my extreme concentration on this one voice mail. It was from a number I had never seen before, so I decided to look it up online real fast to make sure it wasn’t just a scam or something.

Rouge softly patted my shoulder before sighing in concern. My eyes met up with her’s before glancing back down at my phone. She knew I really must have had a bad feeling because she also was looking avidly at my phone screen. The browser loaded… and loaded and finally, a result popped up for the number.

 

“Medlife Hospice and Morgue… Why would they be calling me? Unless. Oh no…” My eyes widened at the realization that something must have happened. There’s no way a hospice would call me out of nowhere.

 

“You should certainly listen to the voicemail hon, maybe something happened. Hopefully, it’s not your kitty, Snickers.” Rouge grabbed my arm and gently pulled me to the side where we were alone and pretty much in the dark. I swear this woman knows what I need way too well.

 

“If Snickers died I will be furious…” I took a deep breath and pressed the button to listen to the voicemail and put it against my ear.

 

“We sincerely apologize for the inconvenience this incident may bring. We have gotten documentation that you will be away in Frică for the next four weeks, and we have no other way of contacting you. We at Med Life are very saddened to inform you of the passing of Ivo Robotnik on November 15th. If you would like to be given details on his death, you are to call our number Monday through Friday from 9 am to 6 pm. If you need any more information, please give us a call, and we can send you to where you need to go to complete his will. From everyone at Med Life Hospice and Morgue, you have our sincerest condolences.” The cold, monotone voice spit out the words almost as in desperation. It wanted this monologue to end just as badly as I did.

 

I stood there shocked, almost unable to breathe and certainly unable to speak. I felt terrible, mainly because all I could think about was Sonic. Did he kill Ivo? Was there an accident? Did he kill himself? Is Sonic in jail or worse dead? How is he dealing with this if he is even alive? What in the world happened and why has no one told me!

 

At this point, I was furious and squeezed my phone tightly before shoving it back into my pocket. I gritted my teeth before turning around and throwing a punch straight into the wall behind me. Thankfully, I was exhausted, so it didn’t cause any real damage.

 

                                                                                            

“Shadow… Let's try to calm down and tell me what happened so I can help you.” She said softly, almost sweetly before rubbing my back as I collapsed against the wall in pure agony. 

# “Ivo… f***ing died!!!!” I hollered loud enough to snap everyone else in the airport to attention.  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
